A jealous Gajeel
by kurenohikari
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Levy comes back to the city of Mangolia? How will Gajeel react? Will he be able to finally confess to her? Or the shadows of the past will take her away from him? Gale
1. The reunion

_**Note: I don't own fairy tail. x) **_

It was a beautiful morning in Fiorre, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and a very happy solid script mage was walking through the streets of the city of Magnolia. You may be asking yourselves what got her so exited, well the answer is simple...

-I can't believe that the last book of the trilogy of "war between species" has finally came out!- she screamed inside her head, while stopping in front her favorite book store.

-Hi there Levy!- greeted her Kai, the owner of the shop.

-Hi Kai-san!- answered the little mage.

-Oh! Come on Levy drop all the formalities- told her the owner of the shop- By the way your book just come out yesterday it sold out quite quick, your lucky that this old man remembered to reserve one just for you.

-Oh thank you very much Kai-sa... i mean Kai- Levy corrected herself

-Give me a moment darling. Eliot come here right now with the book i told you about!- shouted Kai- Ne Levy why weren't you here yesterday i know that you waited almost a year for the book, knowing you i'd thought you would be the first one in line.

- Yes, i would have been but Shadow Geer was on a mission. So who is this Eliot? Is a new worker in here?

-Well, yes something like that. He is my...

-Hey Gramps is this the book you asked for- came a voice from behind Levy.

-Yes it is thank you. Levy this is my grandson Eliot he will be staying a couple of weeks with me. Eliot this is Levy one of my most frequent costumers and a god friend of mine.

-Eh! a young lady like her begin friends with a walking corpse like you that is unbelievable!- exclaimed the young man, putting the novel in the desk in front of Levy. When she turn around to thank Eliot both of them froze instantly. After the shock passed they both said at the same time...

-Hime

-Ouji

_** Next chapter: What those it mean? Who is these Eliot to Levy? What will happened to Gajeel?**_


	2. Gajeels feelings

_**Last chapter: **_

-Hime

-Ouji

_**Chapter 2: **_

-I can't believe it. Is it really you?- Eliot asked her.

Levy could feel tears steeming through her cheeks -Yes I am. It's been a long time ne Ouji-kun. Suddenly he threw himself to her and hugged her as he had never hugged someone. At first Levy shrieked by surprise but then she returned his hug as tight as him.

-I missed you so much Hime-chan- he whispered in her ear.

-Me too.

-Ahem- coughed Kai, making them separate whith a slight of blush- May I ask how do you know each other?

- Well gramps Levy and me were like siblings since childhood. Although when I turned thirteen my family move out of the city and we haven't seen each other since then.

-Wow what a coincidence!- exclaimed the old man.

-Yes indeed it is- said the script mage.

Meanwhile on the other side of Mangolia, in the famous guild of Fairy Tail everybody was having a good time. Well with the exception of a certain iron dragon slayer who noticed the absence of the little script mage.

-Jet, Droy do you know were is Levy?- asked the blonde stellar mage

-She went to buy a book- answered Jet

-Yeah she waited almost a year for it- added Dory

-Luceee! !- shouted Natsu- let's go on a mission- said while dragging Lucy outside the guild.

"So she is at the book store" thought Gajeel knowing exactly at which one she was, after all he secretly look after her.

-You should tell her- advised his good friend Pantherlily.

-I don't know what are you talking about- said sharply Gajeel

-We both know how you feel about her and if you don't tell her another man will take her away from you- said Lily without caring of the deadly gaze he was giving him.

-Tks- the iron dragon knew his friend was right. Shrimp is a pretty girl who any man would love to have, even he but after what he did he wasn't worth her. Two scents brought him back from his thoughts. One of them was the script mage and the other one was unknown to him. The guilds door open and Levy entered with a man. He told her something that made her laugh, kissed her on the cheek and left. Everybody's jaws drop, especially Gajeel's who was super angry.

_**Next chapter: What is going to do Gajeel? Jealousy will make him finally confess?**_


	3. Misunderstandings 1

_**Last Chapter: **_

The guilds door open and Levy entered with a man. He told her something that made her laugh, kissed her on the cheek and left. Everybody's jaws drop, especially Gajeel's who was super angry.

_**Cahpter 3:** _

As son as Eliot walked out the guild, all the girls jumped on Levy asking her questions like. "Who is he?" "What was he doing here?" "Is he your boyfriend?". That was the question that kept on going round and round the iron dragon slayer's head.

-Levy who is he?!- moaned Jet and Droy at the same time while crying anime tears.

-Don't you remember him? He is Eliot, Rosewood Eliot- said Levy.

-No way!-exclaimed both of them- I can't believe he is back!

-Yeah me either i met him at the book store, he is Kai's grandson- laughed the script mage seeing their expressions- I know what a coincidence.

-Excuse me Levy but who is this Eliot?-asked politely Mira with one of her smiles.

-He is an old friend of us. He is likely a fourth member of Shadow Geer- answered the Little mage.

-Ah so another puppy to the collection- joked harshly Gajeel not trying to show his annoyance of having another man dreaming with his Shrimp, only three mages noticed this. They were the dragon slayer's best friend: Juvia and Pantherlily. Also the demon Mirajane who seems to have a sixth sense to this things.

-Ouji-kun isn't like that!-spatted Levy with a Sharp look. If looks could kill Gajeel would have been dead already- And if you dare to repeat something like that i swear to Mavis you will regretted- everybody gasped. They have never seen Levy like this, and when i say never i mean it. Even Gajeel flinched a bit but he recovered fast.

-And what could a Little and weak shrimp like you do?!- he teased her, starting to get annoyed by how protective she was over that guy.

-Ara ara, come on minna let's calm down - intervened Mira turning to look at Gajeel- Now Gajeel apology to Levy.

-Why should i apologies, i only said the truth. That guy is only…- he couldn't finish because he was interrupted by the Solid Mage: Fire of Levy.

-I told you that he isn't like that!- shouted angrily the script mage. The guild members couldn't decide if they were more astonished by what she did or by that the fire hit Gajeel.

-But Levy, Eliot told us that he loved you more than a friend- told her Jet.

-T t thats impossible!- negated Levy

-No it is true- admitted Droy

-Not you too Droooy- whined the Little mage while blushing

-Oh oh it looks like you feel the same for him- teased Cana

-N n no i don't!- screamed Levy as red as Erza's hair

-It is ok to tel us the true after all we are your nakama- said Tatiana putting her hand over Levy's right shoulder.

-But i…-she was interrupted by the slam of the guild's door- What was that?

-That was Gajeel i'll go after him-said Lily before leaving a very confused and ashamed Levy behind.

-Jealousy looks good on him- the Little script heard Mira muttered.

_**Next chapter: What will happened to Gajeel and Levy relationship? Will Levy find out what Mira meant?**_


	4. Decisions

**_Last Chapter:_**

-But i…-she was interrupted by the slam of the guild's door- What was that?

-That was Gajeel i'll go after him-said Lily before leaving a very confused and ashamed Levy.

-Jealousy looks good on him- the Little script heard Mira muttered.

**_Chapter 4:_**

-Mira what did you mean by that?- asked suspicious the Little mage.

-N Nothing- said a bit nervous- Now tell us the truth what is the relationship with that guy?- asked suddenly trying to change topics.

-H he is just a very good friend!- yelled again Levy, blushing madly- I could say that he is like a big brother to me.

-But…-tried to complain Cana but she was cut by a Furious Erza.

-Thats enough minna if Levy sais that they are only friends that is!- everyone stopped really not wanting to get in to Tatiana's bad side- Thats better.

-Thank you Erza- said Levy to the red hair mage who only nodded and went to the bar toe at her strawberry cheesecake. Soon enough the guild came back to their normal way with the exception of a solid script mage who was plunged in her thought "What did Mira mean by "Jealousy looks good on him" it's impossible that Gajeel has feelings for me! Yeah it's impossible, that would never happened. But he was really annoyed with Eliot walking me to the guild… no no no there is no way… but again why would he act like that… Agh!" Levy's head was a big mess.

She let out a big sigh and ordered- Mira could you please give me a large glass of vodka?

-Yes, of course Levy-chan- Mirajen smiled and handed the glass to the Little mage.

She drank it all at once, not being able to get the iron dragon slayer out of his head-Can you give me another one Mira? please?-and like that started a long day of drinking.

Meanwhile on the park:

-Who does she think she is! Throwing me a fire ball only to defend that random guy!- muttered out loud a certain jealous dragon slayer

-You now that thats not true, after all Levy only was trying to protect his good FRIEND- said a voice from behind, remarking and slowing the rate at _friend._

-I'm not in a good mood Lily- spatted Gajeel

-It looks like. By the way you left the guild.

-What do you want me to do!-yelled angrily Gajeel finally turning around to look into the exeed's face- Would you like me to say that you were right?! Well you were i was a coward who could not tell the shrimp how he felt and now it came another man and took her away from me-he clanched his teeth- Just like you said.

-No is not just like i said-said the black exeed.

-What the f…

-Is true that you _are _coward but nobody took her away from you… yet.

-What do you mean by _yet_?- asked intrigued Gajeel.

-Well by the look on Levy's faces he isn't dating this guy, they are just friends. But if what Jet and Droy told was true he might make a move son. So be carefull and tell her your feelings soon.

The dragon slayer stood there for a few minutes thinking-Damn yeah you're right!-he finally said.

-I usually am-answered Lily.

-Oh shut up cat- the exeed laugh- i will tell her how i feel about her tonight… at her house.

-Why tonight?- asked a confused Lily- Knowing you i though you would want to do immediately. Don't tell me that you are backing off.

-Relax cat i'm only going to plan everything. After all Shorty isn't just any other girl, she is MY SHRIMP-Gajeel rolled his tongue in the last part.

Phanterlily looked by a few seconds astonished by the blank confession he just Heard his partner said but recovered quickly with a smirked on his face and followed Gajeel to get thinks ready.

At night:

Levy had never been so drunk, she even won over Cana. Who would thought she could handle alcohol so good.

She was walking back home when she bumped into someone and fell into the floor- HEY… hic… LOOK OUT… hic… YOU… hic… BAKA… hic- spatted a very angry drunk Levy, standing up but son she felt her knees failing and lost balance. She could have fallen into the ground if not for the two strong arms that hold her. She looked up and said- G Gajeel is it you… hic… i i hate you… hic… why… hic… do you have too… hic make me feel… hic… like this… hic… even as drunk as… hic… i am i can't… hic... stop…hic… thinking… hic… about… hic… you… hic… I love you- said sealing it with a kiss on the lips and fell asleep in his arms.

But what she didn't know is that it wasn't Gajeel to who she had just confessed and kissed…

**_Next Chapter: Who is the guy? Where was Gajeel? What will happen now with Levy and Gajeel? _**


	5. What happened last night (Levy)

**_LAST CHAPTER: _**

I love you- said sealing it with a kiss on the lips and fell asleep in his arms.

But what she didn't know is that it wasn't Gajeel to who she had just confessed and kissed…

**_Chapter 5:_**

-I can't believe i'm doing it!- thought Levy remembering the events of last night.

_She woke up on something soft, her head hurted as hell. Suddenly her eyes open wide as the memories came rushing back to her. She remembered everything Eliot, the fight with Gajeel, drinking to forget him, winning against Cana and… confessing her feelings to the man she loves the most. She blinked a few times adapting to the low light of the room just to see that she was on a bed, that wasn't her's, on a room that also wasn't her' freaks out when she heard the door of the room opening she turns around facing the door and said-G Gajeel._

_-In that you are wrong… again- said a familiar man's voice from behind the door. When it is completely open her eyes open wide again but this time in shock._

_-Eliot!- she exclaimed._

_-Yes, i am indeed Eliot. Sorry for not being your lovely boyfriend._

_ -H He is n…- she stopped herself remembering what her friend said before entering the room- Ne Eliot what do you mean by again_

_-Oh yes… well you see…- he started to scratch the back of his head while his face started to take deep shape of red._

_-Yes...- insisted the Little mage_

_-The one who you bumped into the street it wasn't Gajeel it was… me- finally said the Young man seeing his childhood friend's eyes open wide once again and blushing furiously._

_-S so t the one i k kissed w was… you?-asked shyly Levy_

_-Y yes- answered Eliot looking down to the floor._

_-A and you w were the one w who i confessed my feelings too- said a desapointed solid script mage. Even though if the one that she bumped into the street was Gajeel and he may never make her forget that embarrassing moment at least she would have finally tell him her feelings. Without even noticing she started crying, that made Eliot feel bad. He sat next to her and hugged her trying to help her. After a few minutes she calmed down. He separated a bit from her, leaving his arms around her and asked- What do you mean by confessed?- This made her bury her face into his chest and start to cry again- I am really sorry, i am an idiot i shouldn't asked that not in your state- started to panic the Young man making Levy chuckle a bit._

_-It's ok- she sniffed- G Gajeel is the guy i i love._

_-And you haven't confess to him?- he said slowly trying not to make her cry again. When he say her nod without a tear he sighted and continued- Why?_

_-Why?! You are asking why?!- spatted angrily the Little mage- S sorry Eliot you don't have the fault. For Mavis's sake nobody has it not even Gajeel it's all my fault! It's my fault for being a short, ugly, plain, emotional and weak Little girl!_

_-Hey hey stop it right there you are not anything of are a beautiful, strong and prideful mage of Fairy Tail._

_-But…_

_-But nothing! You may be short and a bit plain but you are still beautiful on the outside and the inside. And don't dare to call your self weak, you have the most brilliant mind i have ever known which saved you and others from a lot of trouble. Also you use solid script magic! Which is a difficult magic to use and you can handle it quite well for your age. As much as concerns on hand and hand combat you are still Young you can train but there is something you can't gain training and that is will and passion of what i know you have a lot and a strong if i may add._

_-E Eliot- cried Levy, this time of happiness- Arigato!_

_-You're welcome. But i'm curios how did you fell in love with him?_

_-Eh eh well i…- started to blush Levy._

_-Come on Hime we are friends after all- Levy sight defeated, knowing that he would not putt he theme away._

_-Ok, it all started when Phantom Lord a rival guild wanted to capture Lucy, my best female friend, they sanded Gajeel, who at that moment was part of them, to destroy the guild- she stopped looking at the astonished face of her good friend- He did it and also attacked team Shadow Geer. He beted us and pined us on the big tree of Magnolia's park_

_-What the fuck Levy! Why would you fall for a man who did that to you, your team and to the guld?! Why would the guild master even accepted him?!- yelled Eliot._

_-Because he changed!- now it was her time to get angry- When he joined the team Jet and Droy challenged him, Gajeel accepted of course but he didn't fought back even when Laxus came he didn't, the only thing he did was protect me from Laxus's thunder. The only thing he wanted was to be accepted, he just want to be part of the big family that is Fairy Tail- at these moment she could feel tears falling through her cheeks._

_-H hime- muttered a shocked Eliot He had never seen Levy like this._

_-Gajeel may look rough and bad from the exterior but he is kind from inside he just doesn't know how to express it- finished the solid script mage._

_-Ok Levy i trust your judgment if you say he changed he did. Also if you love him i would not stand against your feelings i will help you to gain his heart- said truly Eliot._

_-Oh arigato- said now a cheerful Levy- What should i do?_

_-First of all you should tell him your feelings- advice the Young mage._

_-W what i can't do that- stated the Little mage._

_-Yes you can and you will- said firmly Eliot. _

_-B but…_

_-I told you already no buts. Just do it if you want to seduce him he needs to know you feelings- said the boy with a smirked._

_-I i don't want to seduce hime- blushed madly Levy._

_-But you want to gain his heart? Aren't i right hime-chan?- asked her friend._

_-W w well… yes i do- finally said._

_-So you need to seduce him- state Eliot._

_-Is it necessary?- asked with a Little of hope in her voice the Little mage._

_-Yes it is._

_-Alright i'll do it. Only because it is the only way-said defeated- By the way why did you come back to Mangolia for? I know the is something more than a grandchildren's visit. So what is it?_

_-I can't hid nothing from you. Can i?- said the Young guy shaking his head while smiling._

_-No you can't- said Levy praying him not to notice that she only said that to change the topic from her fellings to a certain iron dragon slayer._

_-Well the true reason i'm here is…_

-Levy Levy LEVY!- the voice of her best friend Lucy took her back from her thoughts.

-What is it Lu-chan?- faked a smile the solid script mage.

-Is me who should be asking that question- said a worried Lucy- You spend the last half and hour sulking on the bar. Are you alright?

-Yes is only the migraine i have from all the drinking of yesterday. So how was the mission with Natsu?- asked trying to change topics, Lucy noticed this and tried to complain but just when she was about to say something Natsu came and took her to a mission. Leaving a a very grateful Levy behind.

After a few moments the door of the guild opened again letting enter a really pissed off Gajeel in. The iron dragon slayer's gaze locked for a few moments with the one of the solid script but tear it away soon. This made disappointment glow inside Levy while she saw him walking to his usual table. "Pull yourself together Levy, you have to do it" she encourage herself.

-Take this is his favorite and good luck- said with a smirked Mira while handing her a beer and winking.

"We can't keep nothing from her can we" thought the Little mage thanking the demon mage " I can do it".

**_Next Chapter: Which is the true reason to Eliot to return to Mangolia? Why is Gajeel so pissed off? Will Levy finally confess?_**


	6. What happened last night (Gajeel)

_**Last chapter:**_

After a few moments the door of the guild opened again letting enter a really pissed off Gajeel in. The iron dragon slayer's gaze locked for a few moments with the one of the solid script but tear it away soon. This made disappointment glow inside Levy while she saw him walking to his usual table. "Pull yourself together Levy, you have to do it" she encourage herself.

-Take this is his favorite and good luck- said with a smirked Mira while handing her a beer and winking.

"We can't keep nothing from her can we" thought the Little mage thanking the demon mage " I can do it".

_**Chapter 6:**_

A very angry Gajeel slammed the door of his house.

-Hey! you came back fast, I thought you would spend the night with your new lover- teased a black exceed- or did you...-he stopped himself by seeing something he thought he would never see, there he was just in front of him the iron dragon slayer crying. Yes there were only a few tears but indeed there they were fresh in his cheeks- G Gajeel what happened?- flew to his side worried Lily.

-I am late that is what happened!- yelled angrily Gajeel. Falling in the couch with his arm in his face to prevent him from crying any more.

-Tell me what happened?- said Phanterlily while patting his shoulder.

-Well this is what happened- started the dragon slayer.

_People stopped still by what they were seeing. A big and scary man with daisy flowers (Levy's flowers) in a hand and a book in the other. Of course any other night Gajeel would have send all of them to the nearest hospital but this night he was specially nervous about what he was going to do. He from all people was going to confess his love, in a romantic way, to the bookworm. "What the hell is wrong with me!" he thought to himself "This is not me. What have you done to me Shrimp?". But suddenly he stopped his track when he smelt the scent of shorty and the one of THAT GUY. He followed it and what he saw next broke his heart into a thousand of pieces. _

_-I I love you- he heard the Shrimp say and kissed the guy. He felt the flowers fell to the ground and tears falling through his cheeks. As soon as he saw them left he turned around and went home._

The exeed stood there watching his partner shed a few more tears and finally said- You should tell her how you feel about her.

-What the fuck cat! You haven't heard a damn of what i said. I am late, she already has someone she loves!- shouted Gajeel changing his sadness with anger.

-Yes i heard all the damn of what you said- told him Lily- Is you who doesn't understand a fuck!- now it was his turn to be angry.

-What do you mean?- asked the iron dragon slayer wiping his tears.

-Even though she already has someone she loves you can't just give up you truly love her. Don't you?

-Of course i do. I have already told you that- spatted Gajeel still not understanding what was Lily trying to get with this.

-What i'm trying to say is that you can't just keep your feelings to yourself you should fight for her. Let her know that she has more options from where to look.

-B but what if she says no- said lowering his head the iron mage.

Phanterlily was now vexed, this guy wasn't his partner anymore he was someone else. Someone he doesn't like. The exeed turn into his true form and took Gajeel from the neck of his shirt making him stand and look into his eyes- Who the hell are!- he shouted- And what did you do with Gajeel!

-What are you saying i'm Gajeel- said the dragon slayer while struggling to brake free but just caused that Lily tightened his grip and slammed him into the wall- What the hell Lily!

-No you are not Gajeel-statement the exeed gaining control of his feelings and realizing him- He would never act like you. He would stand up no matter how many times he falls. If you truly love her as much as i think and you say tell her she may feel the same for you- when Pantherlily saw the iron mage open his mouth to complain he added- And don't you dare to mention the kiss and the words you saw this night, you would have done the same if you were as drunk as to be able to win a match with Cana.

Gajeel's eyes widened in shock, confusion and shock- What are you trying to say?

-Ah- Lily sighed- What i'm trying to say is that when Levy left the guild tonight she was after she won a competition of drinking against Cana. And if you are asking me how do i know this the answer is Juvia. She came here to compel you to tell Levy your feelings. She also said that Levy couldn't stop talking and complaining about you- after seeing the hope wiping off his eyes he quickly added- As well as she shouted to the hole guild that she loved you.

Now he really opened his eyes as much that he looked like an owl- Well lily let's go to sleep- said very cheerful.

-What? Why now?- asked confused the exeed.

-Well we need our energies, tomorrow you are gong to help me confess to the Shrimp.

The exeed chuckled and went to bed as well.

_**The next morning**_

-But Natsu i don't want to go- he heard bunny girl complain.

-But Luceee! it's gonna be fun- said the fire dragon slayer with a toothie smile.

-Agh ok i'll go- finally gave up the celestial mage.

"Poor bunny girl she doesn't even know what was going to happened to her" thought Gajeel while smirking- Good luck fire head.

Natsu noticing that he knew smirked as well and said- You to metal head- With that he turn away with a confused Lucy and leaving a blushing Gajeel.

-What was that?- asked the blonde girl.

-Nothing just a dragon slayer's thing.

-Ok...- said a not very convinced Lucy.

The iron dragon slayer snapped off his blush when he heard the laugh Lily was trying to contain- Shut up cat! Let's go.

-As you say Gajeel as you say- he continued to laughing as low as possible but with his super hearing the dragon slayer could hear him which only cause him to get really pissed off. They finally reached the guild and slammed the door opened which produced a few guild members to look at them. But to Gajeel the only look that was important was the one of his Shrimp. Noticing that she was staring back he was the first one to brake the eye contact and went to his usual table. "Oh shit she is coming, i need to do it now i can't act like a coward all my life" he encouraged himself "I can do this"

-Lily let's do it now- he told his partner.

-Now are yo sure?- asked a little bit unsure the exeed.

-Yes i'm sure. Do you remember the plan?- questioned the iron mage.

-Yes i do- informed him. When Levy was in front of the table he stood up quickly and left, leaving the solid script mage thinking "Oh no he is mad at me from yesterday! Now he should hate me". She could feel her eyes ready to cry her heart out when he hear Lily say- Don't worry he doesn't hate he just want to give you two gifts.

-Two gifts?- asked amazed- After how i treated him yesterday?

-Sit down- said Pantherlily indicating the place were Gajeel was before. Still confused she nodded and sat next to him- This is the first one opened it and read the first page- he said/ordered giving her a book.

She did as she was told. The book was called HISTORY OF THE DRAGON METALICANA, She was really surprised specially when she read what was inside:

**Shrimp if you are reading this i really messed things up. **

**As you may have already know i would never say this word **

**out loud that is way i wrote them down, knowing how much **

**you like to read. I'm sorry Shrimp, you are the most important**

**and treasured person in my life i would never be able to stand **

**being hated by you. That is why i gave you this book, it has the**

**history of my "family" you may say. Is from where i came. Maybe**

**you can understand me a little bit more with this. I haven't even **

**read it yet, so you should tell me later what it is written in there**

**but i'll ask you to look after it after all it is one of the few things**

**with my piercings that i have left of my "father" Metalicana.**

**Once more i'm really sorry Shrimp, i hope one day you may forgive me. **

When she finished reading it she was crying so much that it could fill a complete sea but this time they were tears of happiness and love. Lily notice that and when he saw her close the book and embrace it tight he smiled sweetly and thought "This two are really idiots not to be able to notice they love each other so much".

-So where is the other gift?- asked the little mage turning to look at the exeed.

-He is preparing it we just need to wait a bit more- she nodded and waiting anxious and patiently.

_**Next Chapter: What is that "dragon slayer thing"? Which is the second gift?**_


	7. The second gift of Gajeel

_**Last Chapter:**_

When she finished reading it she was crying so much that it could fill a complete sea but this time they were tears of happiness and love. Lily notice that and when he saw her close the book and embrace it tight he smiled sweetly and thought "This two are really idiots not to be able to notice they love each other so much".

-So where is the other gift?- asked the little mage turning to look at the exeed.

-He is preparing it we just need to wait a bit more- she nodded and waited anxiously and patiently.

_**Chapter 7:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I can't believe i'm doing this! Shrimp the things you make me do, i hope you are right Lily because if you're not i'm gonna kill you as soon as we get home. Here i was on the stage of the guild with my guitar ready to preform the song i wrote for Shorty. I could see all eyes on me but i only cared of the beautiful hazel eyes that were looking directly at mines with such an intensity that turn me on so much. With my eyes locked on her's i started singing:

**One thing by One Direction****  
**

**I've tried playing it cool **  
**Girl when I'm looking at you **  
**I can never be brave **  
**Cuz you make my heart race **

**Shot me out of the sky **  
**You're my kryptonite **  
**You keep making me weak **  
**Yeah frozen and can't breath **

**Some things gotta get loud **  
**Cause if not, they just don't make you see **  
**That I need you here with me now **

**Cuz you've got that One Thing **

**So! **

**Get out, get out, get out of my head **  
**And fall into my arms instead **  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **  
**But I need that One Thing **  
**Yeah, you've got that One Thing **

I could see her crying and started panicking but Lily gave me

his look of don't worry everything is right, so i calmed down.

**Now I'm climbing the walls **  
**But you don't notice at all **  
**That I'm going out of my mind **  
**All day and all night **

**Some things gotta get loud **  
**Cuz I'm dying just to know your name **  
**And I need you here with me now **

**Cuz you've got that One Thing **

**So! **

All the girls of the guild started singing with me, i didn't planed it.

I smirked and thought to myself maybe i should start singing professionaly.

**Get out, get out, get out of my head **  
**And fall into my arms instead **  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **  
**But I need that One Thing **

**So! **

**Get out, get out, get out of my mind **  
**And c'mon, come in into my life **  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **  
**But I need that One Thing **  
**Yeah, you've got that One Thing **

**Oh-whoa Oh-whoa oh. Oh-whoa. **

**You've got that One Thing **

**Get out, get out, get out of my head **  
**I'm falling to my arms instead **

**So! **

**Get out, get out, get out of my head **  
**I'm falling to my arms instead **  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **  
**But I need that One Thing **

**So! **

**Get out, get out, get out of my mind **  
**(Out of my mind) **  
**And c'mon, come in into my life **  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **  
**But I need that One Thing **  
**Yeah, you've got that One Thing**

When i finished the song took the microphone and said out loud-Hey Shrimp would you like to go out with me?- all the guild stood still and looked between me and Shorty, i saw her low down her head and stood up. My heart stopped "oh no now she is angry with me" but i could have not imagined not even in my wildest dreams what happened next. She came running towards me, took me by the neck of my shirt pulling me down and kissed me. A full kiss! I immediately doped the guitar and took her by the waist pulling her closer to me and deepened the kiss. When we finally broke apart for lack of oxygen i told her- So i take that as a yes.

Her replay was another kiss but this one was short and sweet- Of course is a yes idiot- I could hear the entire guild broke apart in cheers but i was already lost in her eyes to give them a shit.

**P.O.V Levy**

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears! The song is beautiful, he is the best thing that could ever had happened to me. While he was singing without taking my eyes from his i started crying, crying because i was never this happy in all my life. Well i take that back yes there was a moment when i was more happy and that moment was when he finished singing and asked me out. I lowered my head and ran towards him taking him by the neck of his head and pulling him close and kissed him with all i had. I could feel his surprise but it quickly went away and he kissed me back deepening the kiss. When we broke apart because of lack of oxygen he told me the stupidest thing i ever heard him say- So i take that as a yes.

I didn't dare to laugh because i knew he would feel embarrassed so i only replied kissing him again but this time it was short and sweet and said- Of course is a yes idiot- I could hear the entire guild broke apart in cheers but i couldn't take my eyes from the man i have in front of me the man that made me feel the happiest woman ever.

**_Next Chapter: Don't you dare to think that only because they finally confess i would stop writing there is still questions to answer. Which is the true reason for the return of Eliot to Mangolia? What did Natsu mean by "dragon slayers thing"? And a new one... Will the jealousy of Gajeel towards Eliot affect his new relationship with Levy? _**


	8. Clarifications

_**Last Chapter:**_

I could hear the entire guild broke apart in cheers but i couldn't take my eyes from the man i have in front of me the man that made me feel the happiest woman ever.

_**Chapter 8:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I didn't notice Juvia until she took me down with one of her hugs, crying like crazy while murmuring things like "I'm so happy you finally confess" and "I hope Gray-sama does something like that for me. I sweat drop at these .

Does she always have to make everything about her Gray-sama! Thank Mavis that Phanterlily came and took her off me telling her "Come on Juvia, our Gajeel doesn't need us anymore he is a grown up now" and started crying. I who finally stood up fell again-Hey i turn into a grown up long time ago!- i shouted to them. Taking Shorty by the arm, really pissed off, and guide her to my usual table. We sat down leaning into each other until the two puppy came looking for their owner. "Ah! At least the third one isn't here. which remembers me i need to ask Levy what happened last night but first this two dogs".

-Levyyyy!- they whined- What is the meaning of this?! You can't date HIM!

Now they got into my nerve who are they to tell her what to do! When i was about to say something, Shrimp beat me on it- How dare you to tell what to do! It's my life and i choose who i date and who no- she spatted angrily.

-Y y yes Oujo-sama- sadi both of the dogs, everybody gulped even me. She really ca get scary is she wants to, i should remember that for future fights.

-Now leave- they done has they have been told.

-Wow that was impressive Shrimp- i told her. she giggled and turned to look at me with so much love in her eyes that i unconsciously blushed.

-A ri ga to- she said leaning each time closer to me and kissing me. We made out for a while until i remembered last night and split apart. She looked up at me a little bit hurt- What is it Gajeel?- she asked me so innocently. "No Gajeel get a grip of yourself" i told myself.

-What happened yesterday night aghem between you and that guy?- she looked at me confused.

-Which guy?- now i was really getting pissed off. My girlfriend is lying to me in my face.

-Don't tell me lies- i spatted- You know exactly which guy. The one who walked you to the guild- I told her turning my head away from her and her smirked.

-Ah that boy- she said finally understanding- First of all his name is Eliot. Second, you don't have to worry he is just my friend and you are the one i love and only want- at this i blushed a bit- And lastly nothing happened between us, he just walked me to the guild.

-I told you not to lie to me. I saw you kissing him and telling him you loved him- i finished lowering my voice. I can't believe i'm acting like this. Agh! Shrimp blushed a little as if she was remembering what happened. Oh no i lost her now, i really did.

-Well what happened yesterday is...- Oh Mavis this waiting is killing me!- I had never been so drunk, i even won over Cana. Who would thought i could handle alcohol so good. So i was walking back home when i bumped into someone and fell into the floor- HEY… hic… LOOK OUT… hic… YOU… hic… BAKA… hic- i spatted very angry, standing up but soon i felt my knees failing and lost balance. I could have fallen into the ground if not for the two strong arms that hold me. I looked up and said- G Gajeel is it you… hic… i i hate you… hic… why… hic… do you have too… hic make me feel… hic… like this… hic… even as drunk as… hic… i am i can't… hic... stop…hic… thinking… hic… about… hic… you… hic… I love you- said sealing it with a kiss on the lips and fell asleep in his arms. So that is what happened for me but in the next morning i woke up in Eliot's bed and he told me what really happened. I'm really sorry you had to see that but i never EVER did or do like Ouji more than a friend. I swear to MAVIS! And don't worry nothing else happened, he just took me to his house because he doesn't know were i live.

I was shocked i never imagined that. I blinked a few times making sure it wasn't a dream and putted my arm on her shoulder and pushed her against me- Minna let's celebrate for our new couple!- shouted master and suddenly a party broke up with a brilliant idea too. If flame-boy is doing it why not me too.

I leaned closer to her ear and whispered with my sexiest voice- That makes me remember that i don't now your place either why don't you show it to me when the party is over?- i looked at her. Her face was as read as Erza's hair, i chuckled a bit and went to the bar to order a beer to me and some vodka to Shorty. I heard from a devil mage that she loves it. This is gonna be the best day of my life!

_**Next Chapter: What is going to do Natsu and Gajeel? Will Levy like it?**_


	9. Important

_**I'm letting all of you know that A jealous Gajeel is over...**_

_**Don't worry i'm not just going to let all of you with all the **_

_**questions in your heads. You may be asking how am i going to**_

_**do it if i'm finishing the story now? The answer is easy... **_

_**Because i'm starting a new story that is the continuation of **_

_**this one and it is called Levy's secret power. **_

_**I'm really happy for all the ones who liked A jealous **_

_**Gajeel, that is my first fanfic and hope for you to continue  
**_

_**following me and **__**Levy's secret power.**_

_**xoxox KURENOHIKARI! XD**_


End file.
